


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by Salvachester



Series: Dean and Reader One-shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvachester/pseuds/Salvachester
Summary: Prompt: Love Song #29 “Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You”





	Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love Song #29 “Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You” by Frankie Valli, for Bronwyn’s Double Birthday Challenge! @jpadjackles over at tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to my dear Mimi @deansdirtylittlesecretsblog for betaing it. Lyrics are in italic when they are from reader’s POV, italic/bold when they are from Dean’s POV, bold when it’s from both. Yes, yes, I’m well aware it’s not Dean in the gif, but it was the only one that matched the fic. 
> 
> Jason gif credit: http://lost-shoe.tumblr.com/post/159414397233/jason-teague-smallville-404 - sadly I don’t have the source of the 2nd gif.

                                                              

The injury isn’t that bad, but she still worries, still finds it hard to breathe; because every hunt may potentially be the last. For him, for her, or both; and Scarlett can’t possibly imagine a life without him.  Even if they are not together in that way, Dean is her whole world. But she keeps her feelings hidden, she just enjoys from afar; but sometimes, she lets herself dream.

 _You’re just too good to be true_  
_I can’t take my eyes off you_  
_You’d be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I’m alive_  
_You’re just too good to be true_  
_Can’t take my eyes off you_

She moves around the room picking up gauze and antiseptic, completely oblivious to the look Dean is giving her. It’s like he can barely contain his fond smile, but even if he managed to hide it, his eyes would betray him. They seem to shine brighter every time he looks at her, or thinks of her. Of course, Dean has no idea his eyes are such huge traitors.

 **_Pardon the way that I stare_ **  
**_There’s nothing else to compare_ **  
**_The sight of you leaves me weak_ **  
**_There are no words left to speak_ **  
**_But if you feel like I feel_ **  
**_Please let me know that is real_ **  
**_You’re just too good to be true_ **  
**_I can’t take my eyes off you_ **

Scarlett patches the injury on his left shoulder blade, trying  hard to focus on her task and not on the expanse of soft, freckled skin in front of her eyes. From this angle, she sees part of Dean’s profile, and she spaces out. He’s a work of art, Michelangelo level, if she may add. That cute nose of his, for some reason, makes her smile so wide; the length of his eyelashes never ceases to amaze her; the curve of his sensuous mouth, always flooding her brain with fantasies. But it’s not just the physical beauty, Scarlett can’t believe that someone that had it so rough in his life can possibly have such pure heart. And that’s exactly why she won’t ever leave his side.

 _I love you baby_  
_And if it’s quite all right_  
_I need you baby_  
_To warm the lonely nights_  
_I love you baby_  
_Trust in me when I say_

Dean closes his eyes at Scarlett's touch; it’s like a balm that slowly erases every pain and worry he has. She has that effect on him, always had; and he is so grateful to have her in his fucked up life. But sometimes, he can’t help fearing that one day, like many people before her, she will leave him too.

 **_Oh pretty baby_ **  
**_Don’t bring me down I pray_ **  
**_Oh pretty baby_ **  
**_Now that I’ve found you stay_ **  
**_And let me love you, baby_ **  
**_Let me love you_ **

“All done,” Scarlett says warmly as she gently squeezes his right shoulder; and the sweet smile he gives her in return as he places his hand over hers, makes her heart swell.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he replies before placing a kiss to her temple, a kiss that lasts longer than necessary. Normally, he wouldn’t cross any sort of line with her because he considers himself cursed and doesn’t want to lose her.

* * *

Scarlett smiles to herself while getting under the covers. By some mistake -or miracle, they were assigned a room with a single queen bed instead of two. And she couldn’t be happier.

And neither could he. Deep down, Dean is sure nothing will happen tonight, but he’s just as content to share a bed with her; to be _this_ physically close to her.

But as he lies next to her, beyond reason and hope, he can’t help reaching for her hand; and as he realizes his mistake and is about to move it away, Scarlett laces her fingers with his.

                                                              

Dean always considered himself bad luck to anyone around him. But not tonight; tonight is different because in this cold night, the universe decided to cut him a break, to give him a reprieve.

Tonight is the night he’ll allow himself to hope, and finally have the girl of his dreams in his arms.

**You’re just too good to be true**  
**I can’t take my eyes off you**  
**You’d be like heaven to touch**  
**I wanna hold you so much**  
**At long last love has arrived**  
**And I thank God I’m alive**  
**You’re just too good to be true**  
**Can’t take my eyes off you**

**I love you baby**  
**And if it’s quite all right**  
**I need you baby**  
**To warm the lonely nights**  
**I love you baby**  
**Trust in me when I say**


End file.
